


没有区别

by Noufaro



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noufaro/pseuds/Noufaro
Summary: 剑术和跳舞没有区别，贝雷丝这么告诉菲力克斯
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	没有区别

**Author's Note:**

> 教会线菲力雷丝，本周目让菲力克斯参加了白鹭杯，由此写了这篇文。

“你就没别的人可以找了吗？！”菲力克斯皱眉，“我对这种事完全没兴趣。”

菲力克斯看起来怒气冲冲，但贝雷丝没有错过他眼中躲闪的窃喜。

贝雷丝眨了眨眼睛：“没考虑过其他人，这次白鹭杯可是非你不可。”

离白鹭杯开赛还有一周多，贝雷丝早上就被蕾雅叫去了谒见之间。大司教微笑着告诉她该选个代表参加舞蹈比赛了，贝雷丝懵懵懂懂地点头，不是很确定自己是否完全理解了蕾雅的话。选个学生代表学级参加舞蹈比赛？自己需要做什么吗？我可是一点舞蹈都不会呀，我又怎么知道谁适合参加呢。她一边往外走一边开始发愁。

“唉！这些人真是没有眼力！”藏在她脑海中的绿发女孩重重叹了口气。

贝雷丝小心地低头瞥向左右，见四下无人才低声问道：“你在说谁？”

“刚刚那个女人啊，”苏谛斯撑着脸颊一脸的无语，“竟然只能让学生参加，根本没看出来汝才是最适合的人选。”

“我？”贝雷丝惊讶地睁大眼睛，“我从来不会跳舞啊。”

“所以说汝是个离了吾就不行的笨蛋！”苏谛斯得意地说，“汝身形灵活，手脚协调，剑术又好，一定非常适合跳舞，稍微练一练绝对没有对手。相信吾，吾对跳舞可是很有心得。”

“剑术？跳舞和剑术有关吗？”

“那当然，汝不觉得剑术和舞蹈很像吗？”

“嗯……”贝雷丝思考了一会儿，“好像有点懂了。”

“可惜啊，”苏谛斯打了个哈欠，“汝又不能代表学级上场。”

“虽然如此不过我想到了一个绝佳的人选！”贝雷丝突然来了干劲，“如果是他的话我们学级一定会赢的！谢谢你了苏谛斯。”

苏谛斯在王座上懒懒地换了个姿势趴在扶手上：“哼，还知道谢吾，不准谢！吾要睡觉了。”

于是，贝雷丝就在训练场拉住了菲力克斯。

此时的菲力克斯虽然因为那句“非你不可”心下忍不住雀跃了一秒，却还是绷住表情抱臂怀疑地看着他的老师：“非我不可？你倒是给我说说为什么。”

“嗯…”贝雷丝歪着头回想着刚刚苏谛斯说过的话，“你看，你动作很灵巧，又是所有人中剑术最好的一个。”

“剑术？”果然，菲力克斯发出了同样的疑问。

“对，舞蹈和剑术没什么区别，需要灵活、协调、舒展、有力，最重要的是，”她看着学生疑惑的表情认真地说，“忘我，要全身心地投入进去。这不就是你日常练剑的写照吗？”

“倒……也不是不能理解。”菲力克斯显然被她说动了。

“你就把它当作是剑术比赛，整个士官学校还有谁是你的对手？”

菲力克斯抓了抓后脑，像是被她夸得有些不好意思：“…好吧，那我参加。”

“那太好了！”贝雷丝眼里满是笑意，嘴角也弯起小小的弧度。她不常这么笑，平时脸上总是一副理所当然的空白，不觉得面无表情有什么不妥，也从不觉得有什么事值得自己费心费力地做出相应的表情。菲力克斯直直地看她，心砰砰地跳，想着如果能把这个表情永久保存下来就好了。

或者，以后如果能再次看到她这么笑就好了。

贝雷丝正打算转身去做别的事，却被菲力克斯拉住了手腕：“老师！”

“还有什么事？”

菲力克斯瞬间气馁：“你不会就这么走了吧？我可是被你拉去参赛的，陪我练舞！”

“呃，不好意思，其实我不会跳舞。我会去找玛努埃拉老师来教你的。”

菲力克斯急了：“那怎么行！不是你教的话我为什么要答应参赛？”

“可我真的不会啊。”

“那不如趁这机会一起学。老师你的剑术也很不得了吧，毕竟我可是为了跟你练剑才转到你的学级来的啊。”

见她犹豫，菲力克斯又说：“你还记得白鹭杯之后再过几天就是舞会吧，到时候不会跳舞出丑的人可不是我。”

“……那你先在这儿练剑等我。”贝雷丝抛下这么句话就跑出了训练场。菲力克斯捡起扔在一旁的训练用剑甩了两下，冲着训练假人摆好进攻的架势，最终泄气似地垂下了手臂。他坐在训练场边的台阶上，单手撑着额头：“我哪里还有心思练剑呢。”

菲力克斯在训练场断断续续地拿着木剑砍向假人，进来训练的人们来了又走，却始终没有贝雷丝的身影。他以为至少在午饭时间能见到老师，但他端着托盘在食堂转了两圈，还是认命地独自坐在边缘的桌边。菲力克斯心里清楚贝雷丝应该正在向玛努埃拉老师请教舞蹈，可只因为她那句“留下等我”，他就心神不宁地想要见她。

傍晚时分，训练的人们陆陆续续地离开。卡斯帕尔被打着哈欠的林哈尔特叫去吃饭，卡多莉奴和萨米亚结伴走出了大门。很快整个训练场就只剩下菲力克斯一个人，他环视空荡的房间叹了口气，三两步走到台阶边坐下与伤痕累累的假人对望。

“不要问我为什么还在这里。”他觉得自己大概是疯了才开始和一堆木头说话。

虽然拄着木剑坐在台阶上休息，但他依然很警觉——当然了就算不那么警觉也应该能听到，他的老师即便是在与他练剑时也穿着一双跟部略高的长靴，平时走在路上都会发出清脆的轻响，更不必说在安静的训练场，她快步跑进来的现在。

贝雷丝攥着笔记本的手撑在膝盖上，她努力地平复着呼吸：“……你真的还在这里啊。”

这话在菲力克斯听来有些刺耳：“……不然我该在哪儿？是你让我在这里等你的，而且我答应了！”后一句话带着怨气，他说不清是为自己的愚蠢恼怒还是在为她如此不信任自己而焦急。

贝雷丝又歇了一会儿，向他走了过来：“抱歉，我看时间已经太晚，还以为你已经回宿舍了，刚刚去找你发现没人才赶到这里来。”

“你手上的是什么？”

“玛努埃拉老师教我时我做的笔记，都是些舞蹈动作要点之类的。”

菲力克斯站起身：“…你还真是用功，该说不愧是老师吗。”

“如果只是我自己跳那就不必这么认真了，但谁让我还要回来教你呢。好了，我先跳一遍给你看。”

“你已经学会了？”

“嗯…我只能说剑术好的人大概真的很适合跳舞。”

贝雷丝把笔记本塞进菲力克斯的手里，自己做起了示范。她的舞蹈看似轻松，但轮到菲力克斯时却总有些磕磕绊绊。在他看来跳舞不如老师，几乎可以等同于剑术不如老师，他不禁开始焦躁。

菲力克斯眉间的皱纹逐渐加深，贝雷丝赶紧叫了停：“你才刚开始学，别急。我来带着你跳吧。”她的学生无言地点了点头，接着贝雷丝脱下了大衣。菲力克斯看着她把大衣披在刚刚与他对视的假人身上，看着她被紧身的盔甲束缚却越发凸显出的曲线，他突然觉得喉咙有些紧。这是他第一次见到不穿大衣的老师，也是他第一次觉得自己的老师其实很娇小。

贝雷丝活动着肩膀和手臂走回来，途中还顺势抬抬腿，菲力克斯忍不住提醒：“老师，我们是要练舞，不是练剑。”他的老师愣了一秒：“……是哦，但不是说这两件事没区别吗，热身一下也没什么错。”为自己辩解时，她已经将左手搭在菲力克斯的肩上。

菲力克斯牵起她的右手，自己的右手堪堪笼在她的腰上，下意识地上下磨蹭了几下覆盖着薄薄的盔甲的腰线。他轻咳两声，随后带着贝雷丝走起舞步。

贝雷丝数着节拍，不时做出“旋转”“向右”“弯腰”之类的指示，菲力克斯在她的指导下渐入佳境，焦躁的情绪也随之消散，心情愉快的他这才有了余裕突然意识到自己和贝雷丝对视了很久。

天色已经完全黑了，训练场里的烛光也更加昏暗，偶尔有风吹进来，暖黄的火光便在贝雷丝的眼里闪烁。菲力克斯一瞬间感到贝雷丝好似含情脉脉地凝视着自己，这样的想法让他心旌摇曳，左手的手指也不自觉地抽动两下，与此同时他也大感慌神，脚下自然也乱了节奏——他好像踩中了什么。

贝雷丝倒吸了一口气，可“嗷”地叫出声的却是那个犯了错的人。菲力克斯连忙退了两步，之后又冲回来紧张地看看她的脚：“对不起老师，你还好吗？很痛吗？”

见他这么着急，贝雷丝却觉得有点好笑：“练剑的时候你明明用了更大的力气打我，怎么只是踩到了我你就这么紧张？”

“这……这怎么能一样！”菲力克斯默念了几遍不要脸红，但他依然听到了贝雷丝看穿了他一般的回应。

“抱歉让你难堪了，我们继续吧。”

这下菲力克斯呼出的空气都带上了热度，他用力挥开贝雷丝向他伸过来的手：“已经太晚了，明天再说。”只给贝雷丝留下了一个负气而去的背影。

之后的几天菲力克斯没有再接受贝雷丝和他一起跳舞的提议，只独自搂着空气练习，贝雷丝只能在一旁看着，偶尔加以提点。本来这也没什么，学生跳得越来越好确实不再需要她手把手地教，但问题在于，菲力克斯不仅不再与她一起跳舞，也不再与她一起练剑了。

贝雷丝说菲力克斯是士官学校里剑术最好的学生绝不是假话，证据就是，这几天她与谁练剑都索然无味。她开始思考到底是什么导致了她那一向热衷于与她对抗的学生突然间不再执着于向她挑战。只不过她思考的时机不是很对，比如正看着菲力克斯练习着舞蹈，且需要她指点的现在。

“看起来汝的这个学生很爱慕汝呢。”几天没说话的苏谛斯突然出了声。

贝雷丝的视线从菲力克斯身上移了下来，在心中与始祖神对话：“……有吗？”

“汝还要迟钝到什么时候！汝不是还在好奇他为什么不与汝跳舞练剑了吗？就没有想出原因吗？”

“……真的没有。”

“吾都开始同情汝的学生了。”苏谛斯夸张地叹气，“很明显他是因为——”

“喂，你到底有没有在认真看我练习？这种时候走神也太过分了吧？”菲力克斯眉毛皱在一起，看起来相当不满。

苏谛斯的话让贝雷丝更加在意，她没有接话，反而干脆直接向菲力克斯发出了疑问：“你最近为什么不和我跳舞练剑了？”

“哈？”菲力克斯显然没有想到贝雷丝会突然问他这件事，他看着老师面无表情到几乎可以说是严肃的脸，又觉得气不打一处来：“哼，你碍手碍脚的，我一个人练反而发挥得更好。”

话一出口他就后悔不迭地在内心骂了自己三百遍，看着贝雷丝瞬间受伤的表情他更是乱了方寸：“不、我不是那个意思——”他破罐破摔似地轻轻吼了一声，“Ugh！我只是那天才意识到和你训练有可能伤到你！”

贝雷丝的嘴唇微微张开，半天说不出话。

“……说点什么啊！”菲力克斯又着急起来。

“我没想到你这么可爱。”贝雷丝笑了，不同于以往，这次笑得连眉毛都舒展了开来，她的笑容让菲力克斯头晕目眩得忘记反驳她说自己可爱。

“没关系的，”贝雷丝安抚着他，“我可是外号灰色恶魔的前佣兵，与你训练时我受到的疼痛在我的佣兵生涯里根本算不上是伤；而且认真算起来可是我赢你更多，你在我这里吃的苦头也不少吧。”

菲力克斯愣愣地点头，算是放下了一桩心事。贝雷丝走上前去又把左手搭在他的肩上，菲力克斯顺势扶上她的腰，两人又一次交换起步伐。

“至于跳舞这件事，你踩到了我，我当然也可以——”

“Ouch！”菲力克斯痛呼一声，不停地跺着脚。

贝雷丝满意地点点头：“踩回去啊。”

“哪有你这样的老师啊！”菲力克斯不可置信地大喊。

“哦，那我换玛努埃拉老师来教你。”贝雷丝说完便作势要向门口走去。

“给我站住！”菲力克斯立在原地气急败坏，涨红了脸却憋不出下文。贝雷丝转过身看看她窘迫的学生，她叹了口气，随后伸出双手摆好了舞蹈动作，最后闭上了眼睛。

几秒钟后，她感到有人紧紧揽住了她的腰。

白鹭杯如期举行，菲力克斯在等待上场时不由地想起前一天晚上他与贝雷丝的对话。

那时他们正在做最后一次练习，整个过程非常顺畅完美，快结束时，菲力克斯忍不住问她：“老师，明天我要是输了怎么办？”

贝雷丝看看他：“那就再也不要来见我了。”依旧是没有表情的脸。

菲力克斯僵硬了一下：“你认真的？”

“我在开玩笑。”贝雷丝小声笑了一下。

“……不知道你从哪里学来的坏习惯。”菲力克斯不满地咕哝。

虽然贝雷丝说“不要再来见我”是玩笑话，但此时的菲力克斯还是有些紧张，万一呢？万一他真的输了，万一她真的不再看他，不再关注他，不再陪他练剑跳舞，那该怎么办？

没等他想出个结果，阿罗伊斯已经叫到了参赛者的名字，他过于急躁，跑上台时还不小心撞到了同样参赛的库罗德。

刚开始跳舞时菲力克斯依然有点放不开手脚，但渐渐地他想起贝雷丝拉他参赛的那天说的话，他的老师让他把这当作剑术比赛，说最重要的是忘我，他也干脆闭上眼睛，脑中全是贝雷丝随着自己的节奏起舞的情景。他感到更加得心应手，好像真的正揽着老师的腰，牵着老师的手，深陷在老师的双眸中。一舞结束时，他才感觉到这是自己第一次彻底地忘我。

阿罗伊斯宣布他是本届白鹭杯的胜者时，菲力克斯虽然说了句“无聊”，但却偷偷松了口气。

比赛结束后菲力克斯在人群里寻到那个仍然波澜不惊的老师，他本来想冲上去拥抱她，或是说些好听的话感谢她，但最后他能允许自己说出口的只有一句：“Happy now？”

“很高兴。”虽然她这么说，但菲力克斯觉得她平静的表情依旧没有多少说服力。

贝雷丝接着说：“我在看你跳舞时感觉你的剑术应该有很大长进。”

菲力克斯这才确认了贝雷丝真的很开心：“真的？”

贝雷丝点点头，拉起他的手腕：“走吧。”

“去哪儿？”

“去训练场试试你的新剑术。”

又过了几天，当贝雷丝被众多学生邀请跳舞时，她由衷感谢当初菲力克斯的坚持，否则这时候真的会很尴尬。她跳了几曲后谢绝了其他人的邀请，满场找着菲力克斯，可惜那个孤僻的人似乎根本没有出现在场内。贝雷丝失望地离开了会场。

她庭院里信步走着，不知不觉来到了女神之塔，心里正想着这个时间大家都在在跳舞，这里应该没什么人，她就见到了那个逃掉舞会的学生。

“白鹭杯冠军竟然没有去跳舞，真可惜。”贝雷丝遗憾地说。

“没兴趣和那些人跳。”

“那和我呢？”

菲力克斯没有正面回答，反而说起了女神之塔的传说：“这个传说虽然很无趣，但既然到了这儿，我就姑且许个愿吧。”

“我发誓总有一天要在剑术上超越你，”他凝视着贝雷丝，“所以你得一直陪着我练剑。”他又走近了一些，圈住了她的腰。

贝雷丝笑着问：“还得一直陪你跳舞吗？”

菲力克斯牵起她的右手，埋头在她颈间，他轻轻哼了一声：“那当然，是你说的，剑术和跳舞没有区别。”


End file.
